little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Ursula's room
Ursula's room is inside a dome at the top of one of Luna Nova's towers. It has two floors, the ground floor is her living quarters. Stairs lead to the second floor, which has a large window from which Ursula can observe the night sky. She lives with her familiar, Alcor. Description The first floor of Ursula's room has a couch, a perch for Alcor, a large telescope, a golden gyroscope, a large jar of liquid, a bookshelf, and a desk. Many items are on her desk: *a globe (which can open to function as a videophone) *two unknown devices, one circular and another bowl-shaped *several books *a desklamp *a teaset *a plate with bird seed for Alcor *a cup of fruit juice (episode 11) *quill and inkwell (episode 14) Several framed pictures and an unknown device hang on the wall of her desk. Most notably among them is a large color drawing of the Triskellion seal, with the Seven Words of Arcturus written in the Luna Alphabet. In the light of the Blue Moon, the large jug of liquid on Ursula's floor becomes a scrying pool. With her wand she can activate a device that projects astrological information, with dots of light representing different locations. When a light becomes very bright, it indicates an unusual magical event in that area. History TV series A New Beginning In the first episode Ursula is seen using the astrological device that descends from her ceiling to identify the unusual spike of magical energy in Arcturus Forest, ultimately leading her to Akko, Lotte, and Sucy. Blue Moon Akko visits her room for the first time when she comes to ask about Chariot, a conversation Ursula reacts to awkwardly (spilling her tea on the floor) and finally gives pertinent and poignant advice to Akko, which happened to be the meaning of the Second Word of Arcturus. (allowing Akko to revive that word later in the episode) After her conversation with Akko Ursula is later seen alone in her room pondering the fate of Akko, and when the Blue Moon rises the jug of liquid on her floor becomes a scrying pool, which allows her to find Akko at the Blue Moon Abyss. Samhain Magic Akko visits Ursula in her room to talk about her plans for her performance at the Samhain Festival, which her friends are skeptical of. Ursula (no less because she knows part of the plan is to perform Chariot's spell and the Third Word) is naturally supportive of her efforts, telling her to try her best. New Age Magic In the cold open Ursula is seen in her room thinking about the revival of the first three words at the hands of Akko, this is where she makes up her mind to finally tell the young witch of her destiny. When Akko comes to her room for the important discussion, Ursula is interrupted by an urgent call from Samantha Badcock. (The globe on her desk is revealed to function as a sort of videophone) es:Habitación de Ursula Category:Locations Category:Luna Nova Academy